familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yolo, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Yolo County |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = | |established_title = |established_date = | population_total = 452 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto |area_magnitude = | unit_pref =US | area_footnotes = U.S. Census | area_total_sq_mi = 1.380 | area_land_sq_mi = 1.380 | area_water_sq_mi = 0 | area_total_km2 = 3.574 | area_land_km2 = 3.574 | area_water_km2 = 0 | area_water_percent = 0 | area_note = |timezone = Pacific (PST) |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m =25 |elevation_ft =82 |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank_info = 1660214; 2583187 |website = |footnotes = ; }} Yolo (formerly Cacheville, Cochran's Crossing, Cochranes Crossing, Hutton's Ranch, and Travelers Home) is an unincorporated community and census-designated place in Yolo County, California. It is located 4.9 miles northwest of the county seat, Woodland. Yolo's ZIP Code is 95697 and its area code 530. It lies at an elevation of 82 feet (25 m). The population was 452 at the 2010 census. Education Cache Creek High School, a continuation high school named after the nearby stream of water, is located in Yolo and is a part of the Woodland Joint Unified School District. Students residing in Yolo go to schools in Woodland, unless high school students choose to attend Cache Creek. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP covers an area of 1.4 square miles (3.6 km²), all of it land. Climate The Köppen Climate Classification subtype for this climate is "Csa " (Mediterranean Climate).Climate summary for Yolo, CA Demographics The 2010 United States Census reported that Yolo had a population of 452. The population density was 326.1 people per square mile (125.9/km²). The racial makeup of Yolo was 278 (61.8%) White, 0 (0.0%) African American, 9 (2.0%) Native American, 0 (0.0%) Asian, 0 (0.0%) Pacific Islander, 151 (33.6%) from other races, and 12 (2.7%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 293 persons (65.1%). The Census reported that 452 people (100% of the population) lived in households, 0 (0%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 149 households, out of which 67 (45.0%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 81 (54.4%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 21 (14.1%) had a female householder with no husband present, 10 (6.7%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 8 (5.4%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 1 (0.7%) same-sex married couple or partnership. 30 households (20.1%) were made up of individuals and 11 (7.4%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.02. There were 112 families (75.2% of all households); the average family size was 3.49. The population was spread out with 135 people (30.0%) under the age of 18, 33 people (7.3%) aged 18 to 24, 113 people (25.1%) aged 25 to 44, 128 people (28.4%) aged 45 to 64, and 41 people (9.1%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35.9 years. For every 100 females, there were 90.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.3 males. There were 165 housing units at an average density of 119.6 per square mile (46.2/km²), of which 71 (47.7%) were owner-occupied, and 78 (52.3%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 2.7%; the rental vacancy rate was 4.9%. 205 people (45.6% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 245 people (54.5%) lived in rental housing units. References External links * Category:Census-designated places in Yolo County, California Category:Unincorporated communities in California Category:Sacramento metropolitan area Category:Former county seats in California Category:Census-designated places in California Category:Unincorporated communities in Yolo County, California